This invention concerns coolant collection systems for machine tools, such as described in copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/995,447 filed on Dec. 22, 1997, attorney docket no. FSC-160. Coolant is directed in streams at cutting tools in machine tool installations in order to cool the tools and to reduce friction involved in machining the parts, the coolants typically comprised of water and water soluble lubricants. The machine tool installations may be comprised of a single stand alone machine tool or of a series of machine tools arranged along a transfer line. A sloping collection channel such as an above grade trough collects the coolant draining downwardly from the various surfaces drenched by the coolant streams. By gravity-induced flow down the length of the trough, the coolant and the entrained solids move into settling tanks, sumps, or basins, prior to circulation to filtration equipment for removal of the solids, so that the cleaned coolant can be reused.
Drag conveyers are often used to move the heavier solids such as cutting chips down the trough or trench. Jet spray nozzles are also sometimes used to assist the movement of heavy solids induced by the coolant gravity flow.
The coolant shed from the surfaces of the part, cutting tools, and adjacent structure drains downwardly to be collected by the trough located below. Funneling "shed sheets" are often installed to direct the draining coolant into the trough.
Splashing of the coolant out of the trough can sometimes allow the coolant to spill onto the adjacent floor surfaces where it presents a hazard and imposes a maintenance burden. Failures in the coolant supply plumbing such as broken nozzles or pipes can also allow the escape of large volumes of the coolant onto the adjacent floor areas.
As described in U.S. Ser. No. 08/994,447, above grade sloping troughs have advantages over below grade trenches used to collect and transfer the coolant. The spillage of coolant from above grade troughs is a bigger problem than with below grade trenches, since the coolant can be induced to simply drain into a below grade trench but must be cleaned up when an above grade trough is used.
The sloping trough configuration also makes fabrication more complicated as the slope must be matched to the machine tool undersurfaces (or the bottom of the shed sheets) in order to minimize gaps which could allow the escape of over splash of the coolant. Field conditions often do not match the nominal location of the machine tool undersurfaces, such that excessive gaps between the top edges at the sides of the troughs and the machine undersurfaces will often be present.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more effective splash sealing arrangement for collection troughs and trenches which is adaptable to varying field conditions and makes fabrication and installation of sloping troughs simpler and easier.